Implantable neurostimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a wide variety of diseases and disorders. For example, Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) techniques, which directly stimulate the spinal cord tissue of the patient, have long been accepted as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic neuropathic pain syndromes, and the application of spinal cord stimulation has expanded to include additional applications, such as angina pectoralis, peripheral vascular disease, and incontinence, among others. Spinal cord stimulation is also a promising option for patients suffering from motor disorders, such as Parkinson's Disease, Dystonia and essential tremor.
An implantable SCS system typically includes one or more electrode-carrying stimulation leads, which are implanted at a stimulation site in proximity to the spinal cord tissue of the patient, and a neurostimulator implanted remotely from the stimulation site, but coupled either directly to the stimulation lead(s) or indirectly to the stimulation lead(s) via a lead extension. The neurostimulation system may further include a handheld patient programmer to instruct the neurostimulator remotely for generating electrical stimulation pulses in accordance with selected stimulation parameters. The handheld programmer may, itself, be programmed by a technician attending the patient, for example, by using a Clinician's Programmer (CP), which typically includes a general purpose computer, such as a laptop, with a programming software package installed thereon.
Thus, applied programmed electrical pulses can be delivered from the neurostimulator to the stimulation lead(s) to stimulate or activate a volume of the spinal cord tissue. In particular, electrical stimulation energy conveyed to the electrodes creates an electrical field, which, when strong enough, depolarizes (or “stimulates”) the neural fibers within the spinal cord beyond a threshold level, thereby inducing the firing of action potentials (APs) that propagate along the neural fibers to provide the desired efficacious therapy to the patient.
While SCS has been shown to be successful for neuropathic pain, many patients suffer from musculoskeletal pain arising from muscle disuse atrophy or neuronal muscle control compromise. Ongoing research suggests that the multifidus and multiphanous muscles may be particularly involved with the generation of lower back pain, for example. Rehabilitation programs focus on improving strength of particular muscle groups, but these approaches can involve extensive exercise programs. Such programs may require assistance from physical and occupational therapists, training on the use of gym equipment, and multiple patient visits to the clinic. Thus, there remains a need for a rehabilitation program that can be conducted in the patient's home.